Taker's Dark Lesson: A love story
by M.j's place
Summary: The Undertaker teaches CM Punk a thing or two about respect! How will Punk handle his lesson? Will he learn respect is earned, not demanded? SLASH, written for Xenarocks99!


**Here** is my new one shot. I have another one I am working on as well. I'm writing this for one of my favorite authors **Xenarocks99**, she was the **666th** reviewer for **"Revenge is sweet"** and to thank her I give her the one shot of her choosing, Taker teaching Punk a thing or two about respect...Please read and enjoy =)

(Bondage, spanking, m/m slash, light non/con)

**Taker's dark lesson: a love story...**

**~w~**

"Please! Respect! HA! Who does that kid think he is? Demanding respect when he has none for no one else." Mark barked as he glared at the monitor. "Hey Deadman, what's got you in such a roar?" Hunter asked. Mark ran his fingers through his long black hair and frowned.

Hunter and Mark Calaway, better know as 'The Undertaker' were sitting back in an office during Monday Night Raw. They were watching the show on the monitor that sat in the corner of the room. At that moment on the screen stood Punk in the ring ranting about how the fans should respect him for being champion for over a year.

Mark stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and turned off the tiny screen. "Um Deadman, I was watching that." Hunter stated. Mark rolled his eyes and turned the offending TV back on. Punk still stood in the ring ranting about respect and the lack of it he was getting from the fans in the crowd. Paul Heyman stood behind the man in the ring holding the championship belt.

"How much longer is he going to have that damn belt for? Really Hunt, over a damn year? Four-hundred days, plus?" Mark barked. Hunter stood up from the desk chair he had been sitting in. He straightened out his gray slacks and walked over to Mark.

"Sorry man, but that was what the old man wanted. Why you so angry about it?" Hunter asked as he straightened his tie. "I just don't like him." Mark said. "Um yeah, the way you talk about him and give him those looks. You know you want his tight ass." Hunter spoke the obvious.

"I want to own his tight ass." Mark said, his cock twitched in his faded black blue jeans. Hunter watched as the look in Mark's eyes turned dark with dangerous lust. "Well you know what to do." Hunter said with a sly smile. "Yeah take his ass home and lay claim to it." Mark replied.

"Well guess it's a damn good thing we are here in your home town." Hunter chuckled. "Yeah and if Punk comes up missing you know where he will be." Mark stated. "Um, hate to break it to you Deadman but you will have to let him go by the next show. Lucky for you though, his next show is at Raw next Monday night." Hunter said.

Mark just laughed his deep sinister laugh. "Huh, All I will need is one night. Tonight I will own Punky as mine, I will teach him a lesson of respect." Mark said and with that he walked to the office door. He walked out in the hall and awaited for the lesson to begin...

Mark closed the door to the office out in the hall. He put on his leather jacket and decided to walk to the locker room and wait for Punk to return from the ring. He was just making his way down the hall when a smaller cocky body ran into him.

"Damn it old man! Why don't you watch where in the hell you are going? Getting old eyes in your aging body are you?" Punk teased. Mark held back his comment even though his anger was growing through his bones.

"Got nothing to say? Well I guess being hard of hearing is part of the aging process old man. Ah cheer up. How many casket matches have you had. You should be used to being buried. I guess you will know what that is like soon. Huh _DEAD_ MAN?" Punk shouted with laughter.

Paul Heyman stood beside Punk in fear for the younger man. He knew now that the belt and Punk's stardom has affected his brain and for the worse. "Um Punk you might want to go get that shower now." Paul suggested, he didn't like the look in Mark's 'storms a brewin' eyes.

"Yeah let's go. See you around old Taker." Punk chucked and made his way down the hall toward the locker room to shower. Mark looked on as the tattooed man disappeared. He walked out of the arena to prepare for lesson number one...

Mark smirked as he stood beside his truck. The part to Punk's car lay in his hand. He smirked and put away the device that would able Punk's car to run. He had to adjust his growing bulge as he stood by and watched Punk walk out to his car alone.

Punk walked over to his black 2013 Dodge Charger with his gym bag in tow. He opened the trunk and put his luggage inside. He was wearing his ragged blue jeans and faded green t-shirt. Mark smiled as the parking-lot lights glistened off Punk's lip ring.

Punk closed the trunk and walked around to the driver's side of the car. He opened the door and climbed in. Mark smiled as Punk tried over and over again to get the car to start. He opened his truck door and hid the car part underneath the seat, then quietly closed the door back shut. Mark walked over to Punk's car as the upset man climbed out and popped the hood.

"What's the problem. New car want start. Maybe you should drive an older model." Mark stated. Punk just looked at him and rolled his eyes, he looked under the hood to find the problem. "Fuck what could it be? I know nothing about new cars." Punk declared.

"Come on, I will give you a lift to the hotel." Mark said. Punk just huffed. "No thanks old man. I will call my auto club." Punk barked. Mark was about to reply but a flash of lightning lit up the sky and thunder filled the air.

"Damn it!" Punk cried as the rain began to fall. "Come on Punk. I will let you sit in my truck until help comes for you." Mark said. Phil was going to decline but an ominous looking flash of lightning bolted from the sky, it got too close for comfort. Phil would never tell anyone, but secretly he hated thunderstorms. They always frightened him as a child.

"Fine, but only until help comes." Punk said and followed Mark to his big black pickup truck. "You drive this monster to Raw shows?" Punk asked as he climbed in beside Mark in the trucks cab.

"No I live here. I'm only several minutes away from the arena." Mark lied, buckling his seat belt. He actually lived in a secluded home far back into some woods on the outskirts of town. It was nice and private, just like Mark loved it.

"Oh OK, Hey what are you doing?" Punk asked as Mark started up the truck. "Just starting the beast to warm it up in here." Mark said as the engine roared to life. Mark turned on the heater just for show.

Punk reached back behind him to get his cellphone from his back pocket. "Fuck!" Punk exclaimed. Mark gave him a dirty look. "I can't find my cellphone." Punk explained. Mark fought his smile. While Punk was in the shower he quietly went back into the arena and into the locker room where he took Punk's cellphone from his bag. It now lay under the seat with the car part.

"Can I borrow yours?" Punk asked. "Sorry man, left mine at home. It had to charge." Mark stated. Mark put the truck in drive, he began to drive out of the arenas parking lot. "Where in the hell are we going?" Punk asked.

"I'm taking you to my home, you can use the phone there." Mark stated. "Why can't you just take me to the hotel?" Punk asked. Mark shook his head. "Now what would be the fun in that?" Mark asked and laughed. The laugh caused goosebumps to rise on Punk's tattooed skin.

For the first time Punk got a chill inside. He began to wish he had kept his big mouth shut. The ride to Taker's home was quiet. Punk sat with his hands in his lap, he had looked at Mark only once. The look on Mark's face frightened him. Mark looked like a hunter who just caught dinner.

Punk tried to remember the way back to the arena through the dark roads, but knew he could never make it back by himself as Mark continued to go along many dark roads. Finally after what felt like a life time they turned down a dirt road. The road led to a large home with pillars in front and a blood-red front door.

Mark parked the truck and turned off the engine. "You live here?" Punk asked. "Yes, now get out and follow me." Mark stated and the demand made Punk jump. The tone in Mark's voice sounded threatening. Punk slowly exited the truck and followed Mark into his home.

The home was quiet lovely, with welcoming colors and plants. Punk laughed to himself. "What's so funny? Care to share?" Mark asked as he sat down his bag he had grabbed from the truck.

"Nothing, your place is nice, I kind of expected darkness and something from a scary movie." Punk replied. Mark just looked at Punk and smiled. "Let me show you the rest of my home." Mark said.

"No that want be necessary. Just let me use your phone I need to get back to my hotel so I can fly home." Punk said. Mark walked up to Punk and looked down at him. He placed his hands on Punk's shoulders. "You will not be going anywhere." Mark whispered as he pushed his hips forward.

Punk gasped at the words and started to say something when Taker picked him up over his shoulders. "Wha, where are you taking me?" Punk exclaimed. "What's the matter Punk, didn't think this old man could pick you up?" Taker asked. Punk was speechless when Taker tossed him down onto a king sized bed. He tried to get back up but Taker over powered him.

Taker had climbed on top of Punk and forced his arms into some cuffs that were chained to a wall. Punk's breath hitched when he finally caught sight of the room. The room was right out of a horror film with darkened themes, chains and torture devises of all kinds. Mark smirked and looked down at Punk as he shackled his ankles in metal cuffs as well.

Mark slowly pulled off Punk's socks and shoes. "You will not needing these." Mark said as he tossed the shoes down on the floor. "What are you doing? Let me the fuck go!" Punk barked, Taker laughed at him.

"This old man brought you here for a reason Punk. That was to teach you a lesson about respect." Mark stated."Respect! What the hell are you talking about? Let me the hell go!" Punk demanded. Mark just smirked and shook his head. He walked over to a table and picked up a what looked like a black medical bag.

"Wh What do you need that for?" Punk asked when he saw a knife in Taker's hand. Taker had removed it from the bag "To remove your clothes with. Lesson number one. Never think you can demand respect. You have to earn it." Taker stated.

Punk watched with worried eyes as Taker began cutting his clothes from him. "Don't do this. Please man I was just kidding around back stage. I didn't mean it." Punk pleaded, but to no avail.

Taker started with Punk's shirt, then he cut off those jeans and boxers. Punk was scared shitless that the older man would cut his delicate skin, so he tried not to move. He was lucky that Taker had experience at skinning animals.

"Superman boxers? Really Punk? You think your John Cena?" Taker chucked. Punk blushed as his manhood was exposed to the bigger man. Taker took hold of Punk's dick and the tattooed man gasped out in fear. Taker was grasping and pulling his cock hard, It would have felt good if he wasn't so damn afraid.

"What's the matter Punk? Never had a man touch you down there before?" Taker joked. He knew Punk was gay, everyone on the WWE roster knew it. Punk's ex Miz, knew it better than anyone.

"Please let me go. I don't want this. I'm sorry." Punk pleaded once more. "Nope I can't do that. But I will unchain you." Taker said as he released Punk's cock. Punk breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to make a run for it when Taker let him up.

Taker walked around the bed removing the restraints, first on Punk's ankles then his wrists. "Stand up." Taker demanded and Punk happily obliged. Punk began to run to the door but Taker was too fast and caught him.

Punk gasped as Taker sat down on the bed and took him over his knee. "Let me go! you can't do this. I will..." Punks words were chopped off by a hard hand to his left ass cheek.

SWACK!

"What the He..." Punk cried out till another large palm landed on his right ass cheek with a sounding SMACK.

"Just hold still and take it like a man Punk, you should have not tried to run from me. You deserve a good ass spanking for the way you have treated your fans." Taker explained as he landed another smack to Punk's ass, this time only harder.

Punk began to wiggle his ass beginning to feel warm from the spanking he was getting. "Damn it old...deadman. It's not real. It was just a promo, you know that." Punk said as he tried to wiggle away from Taker.

Taker gripped onto Punk that much tighter as he rained another four slaps to Punk's reddening ass. "But it was real. I saw it in your eyes, you believed every word you said. Now you need to learn your lesson. I'm going to fuck you now and you will learn respect." Taker said.

Before Punk knew what was happening, Taker rose from the bed and he picked up Punk throwing him back down. Punk began to shake, he had never bottomed before, he was always the top.

"No don't, please I don't want this." he pleaded as Taker chained him back down to the bed, leaving his legs free. Punk's eyes grew wide as he watched Taker undress before him. The sight of Taker's cock was impressive he swallowed hard at the thought of it going inside him.

Taker smirked at the look of terror on Punk's normally cocky face. "Since you took your spanking so gracefully, I will be taking your ass gracefully." Taker said. He walked back over to the table and took a bottle of lube from the black bad.

Punk began to tremble as Taker popped the cap and smeared lube onto his massive girth. Punk's cock remained flaccid in fear. "I'm sorry Punk but you have to learn that respect is earned, not forced." Taker said as he climbed between Punk's legs. He forced Punk's legs wide open and lined his large cock up to Punk's tiny pink pucker.

"Stop! I have never bottomed." Punk cried. Taker pushed his cock head into Punk's hand-printed ass. He didn't care what Punk claimed, he knew then just how fun it would be to take Punk's butt cherry.

"FUCK! STOP! GET IT OUT! AAHHHH!" Punk screamed as his ass tore. Taker just smiled and cherished the screams and pushed his cock in balls deep. Blood dripped and made for better lube.

However he was polite enough to give Punk a chance to adjust. "Please pull it out!" Punk said as angry hot tears fell. "I can't do that, You have not learned your lesson yet." Taker said. He placed a gentle kiss to Punk's lips and when he did Punk's head began to spin and his body began to react. His once flaccid cock began to grow.

The kiss had sent him spiraling into a heated frenzy. All he knew was that he needed more. "Please?" Punk whined. "Please what?" Taker asked, toying with the needy man. He had felt the sudden change in the man beneath him.

"Please kiss me again." Punk blushed so pretty when he asked. He spread his legs willingly, he wanted more of the deadman inside him. Taker smiled and began to thrust in and out of Punk's wet channel.

Punk moaned and thrashed around. "What is it? What do you need Punk?" asked the Undertaker. Punk was quiet until Taker moved and the angle changed, his cock hitting Punk's love pillow. "There! Fuck me! Oh yes! Right there! Teach me my lesson. I deserve it! Ah PLEASE!" Punk cried out in sexual craziness.

Taker wrapped his hand around Punk's cock. "No please! I need to cum!" Punk cried. Taker was squeezing the base of his cock. "Have you learned your lesson?" Taker asked as he continued to pound into Punk's hole.

"YES OH YESSSS! Please Mark." Punk begged. Taker took his free hand and smacked Punk's ass harder than ever. "AAHHH" Punk squealed. "Yes What?" Taker inquired. "Yes Sir I have learned my lesson. Please let me cum?" Punk cried as tears flowed freely. He was no longer the cocky ass he once was.

He was a sobbing man needing to release so badly it burned within. Taker looked at the man and saw the torment in his eyes. He thrust in and out several more times hitting Punk's bundle of nerves.

Taker released the base of Punk's cock and palmed the shaft. "Fuck! Cumminngg...thank you sir! OH Thannkk yyyoouu!" Punk screamed as he came, his warm seed landing on his abs in spurts. His clenching walls bringing Taker his own orgasm. He filled Punk up to the brim claiming the man as his own.

Punk laid limp now, he lay panting and spent. He learned what he needed to learn. "You are a good teacher." Punk whispered.

"Who do you respect now kid?" Mark growled. "You Taker, Mr Undertaker. You, I respect you sir. Please be my teacher for life?" Punk pleaded.

Mark smiled and knew now Punk would be forever his. "For life." Taker agreed, he was going to love teaching the man that now lay beside him.

Punk dried his eyes, he was grateful for the very valuable lesson about respect.

**The End...**

**Please review!**


End file.
